


What He Knows

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, oblivious!star, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco knew a lot of things about himself, as any person should. For example, he knew his favorite color was red. He knew he was fifteen. He knew that he got nervous too easily and he knew that was a bit of a show-off. He knew his best friend was a magical princess from another dimension who was also fifteen and great at kicking monsters' butts. He knew he had a huge crush on her too, but he was trying not to think about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:" I really want something having to do with Marco's obvious crush and Star being her blissfully ignorant self?"

Marco knew a lot of things about himself, as any person should. For example, he knew his favorite color was red. He knew he was fifteen. He knew that he got nervous too easily and he knew that was a bit of a show-off. He knew his best friend was a magical princess from another dimension who was also fifteen and great at kicking monsters' butts.

He knew he had a huge crush on her too, but he was trying not to think about that.

The problem was; she lived with him, and they were constantly together, so thinking of her was thinking of his crush-- which was basically all the time. Marco knew that he was a very open-book sort of person  too, and he was certain that she knew how much he liked her.

She probably stayed quiet about it because she didn’t want to ruin their best-friendship, but God, how could she not call him out on the way he blushed when she laughed at something he said? Or how he showed off before he could stop himself at karate or during monster butt-kicking? Or how he would find himself staring at her, etching every detail of her into his memory in case…

Well, Marco wasn’t going to think about that either.

Marco had tried his hardest to force the crush away, to lock it deep down until it went away, but it refused to leave. Star had to be getting sick of his stupid lovesick act, even if she didn’t mention it. The thought that they would stop being friends, best friends, over his stupid brain made him more nervous than anything.

He would spend whole nights hoping that she wouldn’t realize how-- how out of this world she was and leave the Diaz’s. There was no indication that she would, that she even disliked anything on Earth, but still Marco worried.

“Hey, are you listening?” Star snapped her fingers in front of his face, making him blink. They were sharing a bench at the park, both working on their own ice cream cones. Star had been talking about something, but he’d zoned out, too worried that his sweaty palms would cause him to drop his cone.

“Uh, sorry, Star,” he looked down at his melting strawberry ice cream, “I just zoned out, what were you saying?”

Star narrowed her eyes at him, “Are you okay? You’ve been doing that a lot lately, Marco.”

He blushed, and then blushed harder at himself blushing, inwardly cursing himself, “I- I just have a lot on my mind, y’know how it is…” He anxiously pressed his lips to his cone, trying to cool his face down and have an excuse to stop talking.

Star didn’t quite look like she bought it, but she let it go anyway, “I was just saying that I have to go back to Mewni--”

“What?” Marco spluttered, pulling the cone quickly from his mouth, causing some of it to drip onto the pavement. “You’re leaving?”

He thought of the last real time he’d almost lost her-- before the Saint O’s debacle a few months ago. They had both been fourteen, and she’d been thrown into the throes of Mewberty, becoming an entirely different being altogether. He’d had to literally let her go, to watch as she flew off into the sky, possibly going to hurt her crush at the time or herself. He couldn’t stop it and he couldn’t help her.

But miraculously, she’d been okay. She’d even gotten a pair of small, pink, jittery wings that he thought matched her perfectly. It didn’t change the fact that he still had nightmares where she hadn’t come crashing back down. And even further, she had gone on to Oscar a few months later, but it lasted less than two months. The first month, she had been over the moon, which made Marco happy as well, but then she’d started...worrying too much. About how she looked, how cool she was, how to keep Oscar happy. Marco had tried to cheer her up, as any best friend would, but nothing would really snap her out of it. It took a special mirror, nachos, and some sneaking around on Marco’s part to show her how special she was. He thought that may have been when he started liking her as more than a friend,but it was hard to tell.

“Well, I have to take care of a few, like, queen things, I guess? Something about diplomatic treaties, whatever the heck that has to do with me,” Star licked at her own chocolate cone, nonplussed.

“But…” Marco’s heart was pounding, and he seemed to be clenching his cone for dear life. “...what if it’s not safe?”

Star began to laugh, a sweet tinkling sound that made Marco’s heart stutter in its beating and his cheeks reflame. “Marco! Of course it’s gonna be safe.”

His cone broke between his fingers, oozing strawberry ice cream onto his hand. He jumped up, dropping the cone and shaking his hand out. Star watched with surprise, and then her brows furrowed. Marco was digging around in his fanny pack for napkins, stumbling over his words, “Ah, sorry, jeez, this is gross--”

“Marco,” Star said softly, frowning at the mess in his hand, “I think we need to talk.”

He paused, a giant bubble of anxiousness exploding inside of him and making his mind race. This was it. She was finally sick of his stupid, crush-riddled mind making him act like an idiot and she was going to say something about it. “O-Okay,” He was still blushing.

“We’re besties, Marco. Remember that time that troll wanted to steal my face? Do you remember what I said?” Star patted the seat next to her, and he sat down again warily, ignoring the fallen ice cream cone.

“Yeah, that all that mattered was that we had each other’s back,” he sighed, looking down at his hands.

“Well,” she leaned forward to make him look at her, “I want to have your back.” You can have all of me, Marco thought, and then wanted to kick himself in the face for sounding so cheesy. “So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Star.” Except for the fact that I’d do anything to hold your hand, he thought sullenly, and I don’t want to lose my best friend.

“Marco, you’ve been acting weird for ages now!” She said sternly, “You keep getting distracted during your matches, you get this like...rash thing pretty much every day that doesn’t really go away-- you’ve got it right now! You keep looking at me and zoning out! Wait...Marco…”

He wanted to melt into his chair and disappear forever, but unfortunately, the Earth’s physics wouldn’t allow him to. He tried though, God did he try. This wasn’t how he wanted it to happen, not at all. He’d imagined a picnic...maybe a horse-drawn carriage...maybe at sunset-- but none of that matter now.

Star had paled and she was looking at Marco with wide eyes, “Are-- Are you sick?”

His mouth fell open, his jaw slack, “Wha…?”

“Oh my God, are you dying?” Star leaned into him, her face very close to his, inspecting his face. He was too caught off guard to even register how close she was.

“I...I’m not dying? Star, I’m fine!” He laughed despite his nervousness, wondering how something so obvious could be so oblivious to her. “I promise I’m fine.”

“Oh,” she pulled back, still looking at him oddly. “Then...what’s wrong?”

Marco looked at her, taking in her round, soft features. He sighed, “You...you really don’t know?”

Star shook her head, her light hair swinging back and forth.

“I...I really like you, Star.” His heart was pounding and he was trying his best not to squeak or stutter. Marco tried to remember the speech he’d planned some long night weeks ago, but it was all gone.

Star’s face broke into a wide smile, sending Marco’s heart into a stuttering mess.

“I like you too, Marco!” Her eyes were shining, and suddenly it was so much easier for him to breathe.

“You...you do?”

“Well, duh! We’re best friends! Of course, I-- why are you making that face?” Marco was sure that Star was messing with him now. She had to be. His poor lovesick heart couldn’t take it.

“This isn’t funny,” he informed her, “I’m serious, Star.”

Her face fell, “I am too, Marco.”

His face looked pained, and it took him awhile to make his voice say what he wanted it to. “I _like_ you, Star. Like, I want...I want us to be more than best friends.” Marco felt a little lighter after that, but then his shoulders sagged and his voice was tiny, “But... I know that you’re this-- this _awesome_ magical princess, and I’m so lucky that you’re my best  friend. I get..I get that we can’t...y’know.”

The two of them were both silent, Marco staring at his melting ice cream, and listening to the birds happily chirping away. Didn’t they know that a friendship was being torn apart down there? Marco thought that with his luck, the birds were probably laughing at him.

“Marco…” Star said softly, forcing him to lean back and face her. He  barely had time to register that she was leaning in before their lips had met. The kiss only lasted a few seconds-- if that, but Marco was pretty sure it would be the best kiss of his life. She pulled away, a brilliant smile gracing her face. “You should have said something.”

Star leaned in again, and it turned out the Marco had been wrong about the last one being the best. It turned out that Marco didn’t know as much as he thought, which, in hindsight, he decided was pretty okay.

 

 


End file.
